Aura
by starbuckfaerie21
Summary: Joel takes care of Alex when she has a migraine.


Aura

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own neither _Saving Hope_ nor Daniel Gillies.

 **Pairing:** Alex & Joel (Jalex)

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary:** Joel takes care of Alex.

Joel Goran pulled up in front of the house he shared with his wife and children. The first thing he noticed was that there were no lights on either outdoors or inside.

 _That's weird._

Joel thought walking just a bit faster and unlocking the front door.

"Reid, are you still up?" He called softly as he entered the house and switched on the light in the foyer.

As light filled the room, the first thing Joel saw was Alex lying on the carpet in the middle of the living room.

"Alex, love? What's wrong? Are you all right?" Joel looked around for any signs of injury or a struggle. He exhaled with relief when he saw none.

Seconds later, he was on crouched on the carpet next to his wife, brushing her dark hair away from her face with a gentle touch of his hand.

His touch seemed to bring her back to herself, "Joel, baby, please turn off the light. It's too bright. It hurts my head."

"Yes ma'am. I will." Joel whispered, and Alex felt his breath against the shell of her ear. "Is it another migraine?"

"Mmmmmhmmm." Alex replied, her voice, was muffled as she pressed her face into the carpet. It came on right after I put the kids down." She said, as she rolled over and sat up slowly.

"That's the third one you've had this week. You should make an appointment to see Shahir." Joel said as he watched her careful, uncertain movements.

"Joel, I'm…" He interrupted her with a kiss.

"Reid, lying on the floor in the dark is the opposite of fine. Promise me you'll let Shahir take a look at you tomorrow."

Alex nodded, reaching for Joel's hand and pulling him closer until he was nearly on top of her.

"Why _are_ you on the floor, love? Not that I'm complaining…" Joel asked flashing her one of his trademark grins

Alex laughed, "I came downstairs after putting the kids to bed. And I got dizzy, so I just laid down on the floor instead of going upstairs."

Joel pressed a kiss against her forehead and rubbed her temples in slow circles. "Did you take anything?"

"Excedrin but I don't think it's kicked in yet. That feels good though."

"I do what I can, Doctor Reid. How was your day?" Joel asked, his nimble fingers still making slow circles against his wife's temples.

"It was fine until my head started exploding. How was yours?"

"It just got better now that I'm here with you." Joel replied, "I could use a shower though. Will you be all right down here?"

Alex opened her eyes and looked at her husband.

 _God. He's sexy._

Alex thought to herself. She smiled a little, knowing that her husband's attractiveness was just about the only thing that took her mind off of the searing pain in her head.

"What are you smiling at, Reid?" Joel asked his voice still against her ear.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have such an incredibly sexy husband."

 _Alex Reid you saucy minx._

"Not as lucky as I am, Reid." Joel replied, flashing yet another one of those grins that would've made her knees weak if she weren't lying on the floor.

"We'll have to agree to disagree on that, Doctor Goran. Now, go take your shower."

"Yes ma'am." Joel whispered, kissing his wife once more on the forehead before he disappeared upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later, Joel came back downstairs to find Alex still on the living room floor with tears in her eyes.

"Let's get you upstairs so you can rest, Alex."

"That's sounds good. But the room is spinning and there are bright lights dancing in front of my eyes. I don't think I'll be able to make it up the stairs.

 _Aura._

"It's all right, love. I've got you." Joel answered, just before he picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs.

Joel pulled back the covers of the bed they shared and gently laid Alex down.

Alex exhaled as she felt the softness of the mattress against her body.

"Thanks for taking such good care of me, Joel. I love you."

"I love you too, Reid. And I promise I'll always take care of you."

Suddenly Alex grabbed Joel's hand, holding it tightly.

 _Almost as tightly as she had when she'd been in labor._

"Alex, what is it?" Joel asked, positioning himself at the head of the bed so he could cradle her head gently.

"Joel, baby…it hurts so much…I can't see…I can't see you…"

"Alex, I'm right here, love. You're going to be okay. I promise. Just hold on."

Joel got up and ran to the master bathroom. He soaked three washcloths in cold water from the sink.

He ran back to Alex and lifted her head gently, placing one cloth behind it, one at the base of her neck, and one against her forehead.

When Alex sighed with relief, Joel let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"That should help relieve some of the pressure for now. But I'm _definitely_ going with you to see Shahir in the morning. Do you hear me, Alex Reid?"

Joel whispered, kissing her once more on the lips, before turning out the light.

"Yes, Doctor Goran." He heard Alex mumble drowsily just before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
